


Вдали от обезумевшей толпы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В голове Шерлока всегда шторм.





	Вдали от обезумевшей толпы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far From the Madding Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771692) by [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this). 



Перед сном он читает в постели Т.С.Элиота*. Отложив книгу на тумбочку, он кладёт руки под голову и, сползая вниз, задевает моё бедро коленом. Я отрываюсь от своей книги − это пьеса, которую моя мать подарила мне на Рождество. Засыпая, он поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в мою шею. Я чувствую аромат его шампуня и кожи. Он напоминает запах чистых хлопчатобумажных простыней, сохнущих зимой на улице. Я целую его в щёку. Его волосы пахнут свежим огурцом, но сам он − корицей. Он улыбается, открывает глаза и смотрит на меня. Он не вспомнит этого утром, но я всё равно говорю ему, чем он пахнет, и он хихикает.

***

Мы покидаем Бейкер-стрит и едем в центр города. Чтобы пообщаться с другими людьми, говорит он. Я морщу нос, и он, улыбнувшись, ведёт меня через толпу, иногда заставляющую меня чувствовать себя так неуютно, что это вызывает тошноту. Я помню времена, когда он, следуя за мной через многолюдную улицу, вынужден был двигаться чуть ли не бегом для того, чтобы не отставать. Мои ноги длиннее, чем его, на несколько сантиметров, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он наслаждается нашими различиями, любит то, что должен вставать на цыпочки, чтобы меня поцеловать, и что мне приходиться приседать, чтобы мы могли соприкоснуться лбами. Мы уравновешиваем друг друга. Если бы он знал что-нибудь о китайской вере и символах, то сказал бы, что мы − инь и ян. А я это почувствовал, как только его встретил. Но он знает, кто такой Харди**, и когда мы вернёмся домой, я должен не забыть спросить его, соответствует ли тот своему имени. _Подальше от безумной толпы._ Это − то, как я чувствую себя каждый раз, когда есть только я и он, подальше от гула великого Лондона, заполненного обычными людьми, в чьих головах столько всякого мусора. 

***

Они смотрят на нас на улице так, как будто знают нас, но они вольны смотреть и вольны думать что угодно. Они говорят о нас, потому что мы известны. Он только хмыкает и берёт меня за палец, чтобы удержать меня, обращаясь как с ребёнком, цепляющимся за большой палец родителя всей рукой. Так он иногда держит меня, когда я в этом нуждаюсь. За палец, за пояс халата, за рукав пальто, за прядь волос. Так много прикосновений я не позволяю больше никому, кроме, возможно, миссис Хадсон. Когда-то она была единственным человеком, кто обнимал, целовал и гладил меня по спине, когда я уходил из дома в середине ночи, чтобы сделать то, что делаю, и кто про себя молился о том, чтобы я был _осторожен_. Он никогда не говорит этого вслух, потому что всегда рядом со мной и даёт мне уверенность.

***

Снаружи бушует настоящая буря, но даже тогда, когда я оказываюсь дома, её гул отдаётся в моей голове. Мои волосы влажные, а одежда прилипла к коже, и я чувствую, что схожу с ума от шума. Вода, капающая на пол, заставляет его встать с кресла, в котором он сидел и ждал меня. Он снимает с меня пальто и вручает полотенце. Он никогда не теряет дар речи, но сейчас ничего не говорит. Это замечательно, так или иначе, потому что все слова содержатся в его движениях, жестах и прикосновениях. Наступает тишина. 

***

− Ты прекрасен.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Томас Стернз Элиот (англ. Thomas Stearns Eliot; более известный под сокращённым именем Т. С. Элиот (англ. T. S. Eliot), 26 сентября 1888, Сент-Луис, Миссури, США − 4 января 1965, Лондон) − американо-английский поэт, драматург и литературный критик, представитель модернизма в поэзии. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 1948 года.  
** − Hardy (англ) − Перевод: закалённый, выносливый. То́мас Ха́рди (Томас Гарди, англ. Thomas Hardy; 2 июня 1840, Аппер-Бокхэмптон, графство Дорсет − 11 января 1928, Макс-Гейт близ Дорчестера) − крупнейший английский писатель и поэт поздневикторианской эпохи. По его книге снят фильм «Вдали от обезумевшей толпы» (англ. «Far from the Madding Crowd»).


End file.
